


Off Handed Comments

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Costumes, M/M, cross dressing, mentions of cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: My Trevelyan Inquisitor had the highest approval with Vivienne than all my other inquisitors so I imagined Vivienne convincing him to dress up for a party, it wasn't what he had in mind, but it worked out for the best.





	Off Handed Comments

**Off Handed Comments**

 

“Darling stop squirming,” Vivienne scolded as she gripped the laces holding the bodice around the Inquisitor's waist. “I’ll have to start over and I know you wouldn’t want that.” 

“Vivienne...when I said ‘matching gowns’, I was...joking…” he groaned and instead tightened his grip on the bedpost he was holding onto. “I didn’t...think you’d take me seriously.” 

“It’s only for one night,” Vivienne replied. “Everyone’s getting dressed up and I had it made especially for you.” 

She gave one final pull and tied the laces before taking a step back. Reylon slowly turned and leaned back against the post. 

“I can hardly breathe in this thing…” he said. 

“You’re going to be fine,” she replied. “Trust me.” 

“I want to...but the way you’re smiling at me is making me want to turn and run,” he admitted. “Or, that I should’ve gone with the Chargers to the cafe…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take excellent care of you,” she mused as she stepped closer. “Now, have you ever had a wax before?” 

“...If there is a Maker, please let him strike me down…” he whimpered. 

* * *

“There, finished,” Vivienne took a step back to appraise her work and smiled. “You can relax now, you’re perfect.” She helped him turn to face the mirror and he almost didn’t recognize himself. 

The dress was blue crushed velvet with white pearls sewn along the neckline. It reminded him of some of the gowns he’d seen at the Winter Ball and it was almost crazy to think that had been nearly a year ago. 

She hadn’t down much to his face except for a little powder to cover the scars on his face, save for the faint one going through his right eye, and added a bit more rogue to his lips. His hair, which had grown a bit longer was pinned in place with a jewel-encrusted hairpin. 

Vivienne came and stood next to his elbow with a gold face mask in her hands. “I did a marvelous job if I do say so myself.” 

“I don’t even want to know how you got my measurements…” Reylon told her as she secured the mask on his face. 

She laughed. “Allow me a moment to change and then we’ll go and join the others in the main hall for the party.” 

“Party...right…” he nodded a little nervous. 

“Relax,” Vivienne assured him. “Everyone will be to busy celebrating to pay any mind, think of it as a time to relax, and have fun.” 

“That’s not necessarily why I’m nervous,” he replied. 

She gave him a knowing smile. “As I said, relax.” 

It was another hour before Reylon and Vivienne made their way to the large ballroom. It was already filled with people in various outfits and masks. He spotted who assumed was Cassandra and Leliana off to the side. 

“Mingle darling, mingle,” Vivienne said as she walked over to a group of nobles. 

Reylon looked around and walked, half stumbled (he did not enjoy the heels) over to who he definitely recognized as Dorian, who looked at him with an amused smirk. 

“Don’t you look lovely this evening,” he greeted. 

“Jealous?” Reylon resisted to the urge to lean against the wall as he’d rather not invoke the wrath of Madame de Fer. 

“Hardly,” Dorian mused. “I can breathe.” 

“Haha,” Reylon rolled his eyes. 

Dorian smiled and set his drink aside. “How about a dance hmm? Take your mind off your aching feet.” 

“I lead,” Reylon said. 

* * *

“I swear if one more man tries to pinch my ass, I’m going to show him what’s really under my skirts,” Reylon muttered as he walked out onto the balcony. 

“Don’t act like you aren’t having fun,” Vivienne smiled as she joined him. 

“I am having fun,” Reylon nodded and braced his hands on the balcony ledge. He looked down into the courtyard where Blackwall and Josephine were sitting on one of the marble benches. 

“But you’re missing a certain someone?” she mused. 

“Is it obvious?” He chuckled and sighed.

“Come with me,” she took his arm and led him back through the hall to the section of rooms. “You lasted longer than I thought you would given all the primping. I’m impressed.” She led him back to his room and stopped outside the door. “In any case, I’ve much bigger plans for Santinalia.” 

“...You're not putting me in another dress are you?” he asked. 

“We’ll see~,” she answered as she walked away. 

Reylon chuckled and reached up to take off his mask as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He took an automatic step back when he saw Bull reclining in one of the chairs by the fireplace. 

“Don’t you look lovely,” Bull smirked as he stood up. “Gotta say, it was really hard keeping my hands off you the whole night.” 

“You were at the party? How did I not see you?” Reylon frowned. 

“Ex-benhasrath remember?” Bull chuckled as walked over. “Though, I was close to doing something when you and Dorian were out there twirling around the dancefloor.” 

“Jealous?” Reylon teased lightly. 

“Incredibly,” Bull said as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“I love where this going, but I can’t breathe,” Reylon leaned back against the door. “Help me get this off?” 

“So soon? Thought we could have some fun,” Bull pouted. 

“What? Seriously?” Reylon blinked. “With me...in this?” 

“If you’re uncomfortable we don’t have to,” Bull answered. “But I’m not opposed to it.” 

“I am uncomfortable...but not in that sense,” Reylon answered. “I could do without this thing crushing my insides, but I also don’t want to rip it.” 

“I’ll get you another one,” Bull replied. “Maybe a couple different colors.” 

Reylon laughed a little until he realized Bull was serious and blushed. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. 

“That’s uh...that’s not necessary…” Reylon stammered. 

“Maybe I want to,” Bull told him. He took his hand and started to lead him towards the bed. He sat down with Reylon standing between his legs. “If it makes you happy, I’m happy to do it.” 

“It makes me a little happy,” Reylon admitted. “I don’t feel...you know, but I mean, I do kinda like it. But it doesn’t have to be anything extravagant.” 

“Whatever you want, kadan,” Bull leaned in and kissed him as he ran his hands under the dress to grasp his legs and pull him into his lap. “Smooth.” 

“She had everything waxed,” Reylon gasped. “ _ Everything. _ ”

Bull flipped them and pressed Reylon down into the bed. He smirked as his fingers found the garter around his thigh and pulled it so it smacked against his skin. 

“Definitely getting more of these,” Bull grinned. 

Reylon yelped as Bull grabbed both legs to hang them over his shoulders. He reached back to hold onto the headboard and heard the tearing of fabric as Bull ripped his small cloths. He gasped as Bull licked the underside of his cock before taking him into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” he moaned as he sucked on the rim of his hole and crossed his legs at the ankles holding Bull in place. 

Reylon was vaguely aware of the oiled fingers that began easing into him and thrusting at a languid pace. He clenched around them with a half whine half moan. He tried to spur him on and groaned when Bull pulled away. 

“Patience,” Bull kissed the inside of his ankle. 

Reylon bit his lip and listened as Bull maneuvered himself out of the rest of his clothing and started to slick himself up. “Gonna hurt yourself one day.” 

“Death from sex? I could live with that,” Reylon said. He let go of the headboard to hike the dress up. 

Bull laughed and nudged his legs apart. “Breathe,” he instructed as he carefully started to ease into him. 

Reylon fisted the sheets and tried not to squeeze at the burn. Bull stroked his thigh. “Easy.” He rocked forward a little and sank deeper. “Fuck you look so good like this.” 

“Ye...yeah?” Reylon swallowed thickly. 

“Split open on my cock, dress all wrinkled, stockings ripped, skin such a pretty pink,” Bull smirked. “But is it missing something.” He reached up to grab the neckline of the bodice and pulled. 

“Andraste’s tits,” Reylon shivered and squirmed a little as his nipples hardened from the sudden rush of air on his chest. 

“Mmm, more like  _ your  _ tits,” Bull corrected. 

“Sh...shut up,” Reylon blushed and shivered again as Bull ran a hand up his torso to pinch his right nipple. “You gonna fu...fuck me, or just look?” 

“Can’t I do both?” Bull asked. 

“I will fuck you myself if you don’t move your qunari ass,” Reylon huffed. 

Bull smirked, and Reylon hardly had time to blink as Bull managed to switch their positions so he was straddling the qunari. He let out a small whimper as the last few inches of Bull slid inside him and he braced his hands on the other man’s chest. 

“Vivienne is going to skin you alive,” Reylon gasped as he rocked his hips. “All the hard work that went into the dress? The pearls alone.” 

“Hmm?” Bull was watching the way Reylon worked himself on his cock. 

The dress hung off his shoulders, the front ripped open showing off his torso, chest heaving with each breath and abdominal muscles working with his movement. He grabbed Reylon’s wrist when the inquisitor moved to part the dress in order to stroke himself off.

“Nope, want you to come just like this,” Bull licked his lip. 

“Fuck,” Reylon swore and dug his fingers into Bull’s chest when he thrust up as Reylon came back down. 

Two more had Reylon clenching around him as he came. The bed began to rock on its frames as Bull flipped them once more, thrusting into Reylon as he fluttered around him in his post-orgasm haze.  Bull gripped his waist as he came inside him, his free arm braced on the bed to keep from collapsing on top of him. 

“Remind me to get Vivienne a fruit basket,” Bull panted. “And her tailor’s information.”

Reylon let out a tired chuckle. “Think the next one will last longer than one night?” 

“No promises,” Bull grinned as he kissed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a part of my headcanon that my Inquisitor likes to dress in more feminine styles. I also take requests on my tumblr
> 
> http://captainlilyuniverseworld.tumblr.com/


End file.
